


Binding

by kikibug13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/pseuds/kikibug13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most brilliant witch of her age is waiting for tidings... and maybe 'twill be better for her if she never does receive them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anamia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamia/gifts).



Rowena's quiet snigger turned into a coughing fit, and the twinkle in Helga's eyes died down quickly, though the humor didn't entirely disappear. It just... turned darker. 

"You're supposed to be dying of a broken heart, you know. You're not supposed to be laughing."

"I... _what_?" The once-bright eyes, now sunken and dulled by the long illness, focused on the redhead. "You cannot possibly be serious, Helga."

"Oh, I am. I actually heard that mentioned in passing - not to me, but between students."

"Mine?"

"... no, actually. But you do talk with yours, still, they know better." 

"I should _hope_ so."

Helga's lips tugged up again, before she sighed. "Oh, Rowe. What am I going to do without you?"

"Hush, now." The pale, wrinkled hand reached up to take the softer one, which was made easy as soon as the redhead caught the intent. "You're not going to change things by going into a fit of fruitless research on reasons or remedies _again_ , Helge. Those chances are well and truly gone, for me."

"But what if it doesn't turn out to be _fruitless_ , this time?"

"Helge..."

"It could be different, this time!"

"No. No, my precious friend, it won't be. It'll be exactly the same as before. It is time for me to move on, seek the greener isles that no raiding ship can take from us."

"But if I just--"

"No. Please." The voice couldn't break past a whisper, then the bed-ridden woman laboured for a deeper breath. "Please just stay with me. At least until I have tidings."

"He should have sent an owl, by now." 

"My daughter would be able to lead a merry chase, Helge. It wouldn't be over so soon."

"Of course." 

"... _Hel_ ga!"

"No, no, I mean that, dear, it shall be fine"

The ill woman's eyes stared up at her friend in disbelief. "Do not humour me this way only because I am unwell, old friend. I cannot be what I need to be, clever and wise if only for a short while later, without having the correct things told to me. Please, do not do this to myself. My body is betraying me enough, and I do not have the crutch I had learned to lean on, so, please. Do not do this to me?"

Helga was blinking back tears, then she shook her head. "I don't know anything, old friend. I wouldn't be keeping it from you, were it otherwise. I was merely... _Your_ wit against one of Salazar, I could see being problematic. _Helena's_ , on the other hand... I used to consider her a bright child, probably still would be, had she not turned against you. But she is not a match."

Rowena closed her eyes, then sighed. "I suppose not."

"I am sorry, Rowe." Helga squeezed the hand she was still holding. "Try to get some rest, now. I shall watch over it and you, and be the first to allow tidings in to you."

"And you shan't disappear in the night, seeking for a cure?"

"No. Not unless your breathing rattles scarily again."

Rowena regarded her, briefly, then shook her head. 

"I suppose that shall have to do."

"You are absolutely correct. Get some sleep, dear."

 

Helga Hufflepuff made sure her friend was resting comfortably, and safely, then retired to the next room, keeping the door ajar, to address some of her piled up correspondence. She wasn't going away, right now, but the school, and her life, weren't waiting. Wouldn't wait.

It wasn't easy to concentrate on anything, naturally, but she put her mind to the task. She wasn't intelligent or cunning or rash, as the other three, but she was diligent, and dedicated, and it had smoothed the work of all they needed to build together and organise, and she was _not_ going to stop now. Not when it was so likely to lose the brightest among them so very soon, and what she could do was needed.

It was - upsetting, to her, that Rowena refused more deliberate approach to finding a cure for her malady. It was wasting her away, and neither spells nor potions could stay it. Death, she said, to the trained mind is but the next adventure, or something of that ilk. But it was not easy for her friends to accept that. They took turns, staying to care for her while she ailed. Godric, Salazar even. Salazar had been here, haughty but even he humbled by Rowena's approach to her likely demise, when she had made her request for her daughter to be brought here for a farewell. A last farewell. So he had sent his student abroad to find Helena.

The Baron had not yet returned.

Bent over her letters, it took Helga longer than usual to feel the mild chill around her, and she looked up. 

Only to gasp, as quietly as she could so as not to wake Rowena, "bloody hell."

"Indeed," he glared. Translucently. 

"I... suppose that means you didn't find her."

"I did." 

Helga looked over to the slightly-open door, then rose and closed it, quietly. Then moved around, preparing a warm meal for the invalid, because she would need her strength to hear these tidings, Helga was sure.

"Tell me."

So he did, his haughty voice made hollow by his new state of unlife. 

How he had found his - how he had found Helena. How she had refused to come, and how he'd slain her. And then taken his own life.

"So, did she--"

"She remained a ghost. Such as myself."

"Oh, just wonderful." The redhead rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Though I suppose that makes a farewell still possible."

"Perhaps, my lady."

Helga poured a bowl of the soup, and narrowed her eyes at him. "'twould be best if you would avoid taking such a tone with me, my dear Baron. You _are_ aware of that?"

She held the silvery eyes in a long, hard clash of wills, and he looked away first. 

"Yes, my lady."

This time, it sounded sincere. 

"Let us go break the news to Rowena. Wait here until I call you."

The ghost bobbed his agreement, then floated aside from the door she had closed earlier.

The door she _shouldn't_ have closed, earlier.

 

Tears running down her cheek, Helga left the bowl of soup on the bedside table, then reached to gently close Rowena's eyes. It was hard tidings that she was bringing in to her this eve, but no graver, it seemed, than Rowena's hour had already gone.

"One day, my friend, we shall all find each other again. Then, we shan't have obstacles to overcome." She knocked slightly on the door to let the newly-minted ghost that it was clear for him to enter. "And I figured out what to do about your daughter, now. As she sought to access your wisdom and knowledge, so she shall guard the access of others who seek it less immediately. Will you help me find her, Baron?"

"My ability to--"

"It was a yes or no question, Sir."

"I can locate her."

"Thank you." Small pause. "You shall need to ask Salazar, to be bound somewhere near her. Should you want that."

"I shall consider that, too. My lady!"

And he was off.

Helga turned back to the bed-turned-bier. ?Soon, my friend. She shall be here, and I shan't let her wander all alone, sundered. Rest in peace."

Crystal casket? Helga Hufflepuff could conjure up something like that in her sleep.

It would have to do, for now.


End file.
